The Trials Of Atsumichi Baisotei
by Nocturnal-Wings
Summary: With the dawning of a new village a young shinobi must face new friends, challenges, and enemies. Along with a destiny of the likes the world has never seen!


Chapter 1: Mission Parameters and Daily Life

_Hello fellow writers and Naruto fans what's up. Nothing much myself either, this is my first story I've posteted here on fanfiction so I hope you all like it. I'm an enormous Naruto fan and Geek/Nerd but who cares anyway I'm happy, thats all that counts anyway. Just to let you know you can say what you wish about my entries, I encourage any form of response if somethings wrong or not accurate about my story I want to know! Oh and I need to give a shout out to Sunhai Gai hes a friend and an awsome one at that, if you like Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts and who does'nt. You need to check out his writings. Alrighty then please enjoy my story if you will I worked hard on it the next few chapters may take a while. It's all about you the reader._

Atsumichi sighed and tossed the envelope on to the low chest of drawers that stood beside his bed. The envelope contained the information for his next mission, a B rank mission. It stated the usual information, today he would have to curry secret documents to the recently discovered Breeze Village; stating that due to the recent problems brought about by Orochimaru, that it was vital to form as many allies as possible. With the Breeze Village and it's sizable amount of shinobi, it was decided that they could be potential and powerful allies against Orochimaru and his Village of Sound.

Atsumichi laid back on his bed, closing his eyes as he thought back on the events of the past few days. It had only been three days since he faced the Chunin exams held in his own village and somehow managed to achieve the rank of a Chunin.

"Man, just three days and they're already sending me on a mission." "Must be important, B rank and everything, all I use to get was C rank missions if I was lucky." "Hope I can pull this one off." Atsumichi thought to himself with his eyes still closed.

Atsumichi's eyes opened slowly as he thought aloud to himself; "Hump, listen to myself, the mission hasn't even begun yet and I already have doubts." "But, something just keeps bugging me about this one for some reason, it's weird...this tension." "I've never felt anything like it before, maybe I should turn this one down...recuperate some more before I decide." "Errrh, no, I can't do that I didn't go through the trouble of graduating from the academy just to chicken out on my first B rank mission." "Just think what Naruto would say, (chuckles) he would never let me live it down." "I...I can do this, I am a Chunin after all."

With that last vote of confidence Atsumichi rose from his bed only to stare at his complextion on a large mirror above one of his dressors. He was about 5'8 with light tan skin, long shoulder length black hair that was currently scattered about in the traditional teen bed-head. His crimson colored eyes, known as his most defining trait glistened in the dim litted room as he glanced down at his attire. The white shirt and black jogging pants he was wearing hung slightly loosely from his lean body as he began to change from these into his everyday garb.

Taking the few steps to the closet Atsumichi listened intently to the slight creaking of the floor beneath him, "I've got to fix that one of these days" he murmured as he at last grasped the handle to one of the closet doors and opened it slowly to reveal his wardrobe. He grabed a few things and threw them upon his bed behind him, when at last he was satisfied at what he had gotten he closed the closet door and walked back toward his bed and began to change his clothing.

When he at last looked at his appearance in the mirror once more he was no longer wearing his night clothes. But, was now wearing a non see-through fish net t-shirt with a light brown long sleeve over shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The over shirt itself was quite loose and was a few inches longer than his under shirt. A pair of dark navy blue pants, and socks made out of the same fish net like cloth as his shirt that extended from the first joint of each toe to the knee. He also slipped on a pair of fish net gauntlets on each arm that were elbow length, which had the fingers of them cut out. Last but not least, around his neck he wore a necklace with the charm on it being a small black diamond shaped piece of wood with the Leaf Village emblem engraved upon it in white.

After that Atsumichi took a step towards his dressor and open one of the drawers, pulling out his kunai and shuriken pouches. Attaching the largest one, the case onto his right thigh with some medical tape and attaching the small satchel onto his back left hip. When he was done with his physical armaments, Atsumichi looked upon the chest of drawers where he had thrown the envelope. It was still there and was lying next to his Leaf Village head band, Atsumichi wasted no time in grabbing the envelope and stashing it into his kunai satchel and grabbing his head band from upon the chest. He walked toward the door to his apartment, the sound of the wooden floor creaking under his feet the only thing to keep him company. Sliding on his navy blue sandles, Atsumichi unlocked the door to his apartment and walked out into the evening sunlight.

When his eyes relaxed to the sudden burst of sunlight, Atsumichi could only stand in admiration at the beauty of the village and the nearby mountains. "Todays shaping up to be a very beautiful day", Atsumichi quietly stated as he looked from the horizon to his head band he currently had clutched in his right hand.

Atsumichi stared at it intently, wearing this head band stated that it's wearer was a shinobi. A person of great skill and deserving of respect. "I've had you for nearly three years now my friend, ready for another mission.", Atsumichi casually said as he quickly fastened it over his forehead, and tying it in the back. With that Atsumichi finally set off for the mission parameters building, there he would exchange the envelope for the documents. Which he would then be tasked to curry to the Village Hidden in the Breeze safely.

On his way to mission parameters, Atsumichi could not help but look at the hustle and bustle of the village around himself. People were going here and there either to or from work, some were even just lounging around. His concintration was broken when a girl of his age walked by him, she was attractive to some degree Atsumichi thought as he watched her pass by. Being a shinobi had sapped most of his time, he was always too busy doing missions or training to even think of finding a significant other.

Atsumichi took a few more steps foreward listening to the laughter of the various Konoha children as they played ninja with wooden sticks and ran around their mothers and fathers feet. He could only wonder what it was like to feel the love of a parent, for Atsumichi was an orphan, his parents slain by some rival clan years ago when he was still just a babe. "I never even knew them", he said so quietly that it could pass as a whisper.

"Hey mister can you pass us the ball, pplleeaassee", shouted a squeeky youthful voice. "Huh", Atsumichi mumbled as he was awoken from his thoughts. Standing a few feet from him was a small child, wearing traditional child sized civies. "What was that kid, I did'nt catch."

"I said pass the ball it's right there", said the child as he pointed at Atsumichi's feet in a jokingly fashion. Looking down at his feet Atsumichi found, sure enough a little red ball about the size of a grape fruit nesseled at his sandle tips. Reaching down he picked up the ball and examined it, when he looked up to return it to the child, he found himself face to face with him. "Tank you", giggled the small child as he grasped the ball and took off in the direction of where the rest of his friends were. Atsumichi could'nt help but crack a smile at this.

He quickly returned his focus on getting to the mission parameters building as soon as possible. As Atsumichi continued his treck through Konoha his mind ventured back to where it was before the child's interuption. He remembered that instead of parents, he was raised by the various Jounin of the village and if not for Naruto's influence, Atsumichi would have been a very strict, by the book sort of guy instead of the humorous, light hearted and care free person he was today.

"God forbid, if I ever turned out like Guy Sensei", Atsumichi chuckled to himself as he remembered a humorous conversation between Guy Sensei and his student Rock Lee.

Finally coming to his senses, Atsumichi realized he had finally reached his destination. The mission parameters building was'nt very large but it was definately known throughout the whole of the village. The building itself was mostly white with a red shingled roof and various japanese words and symbols inscribed in red upon it's walls. Atsumichi took the few steps into the building, inside was a large polished oak table with two shinobi sitting behind it, and by the looks of them a Jounin and Chunin. One was Iruka Sensei the other surprisingly was Kakashi Sensei.

"Ka...Kakashi Sensei wh...what the Heck are you doing here, I thought you were training Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for their next mission." "Are they allright, I have'nt seen or spoken to them since the Chunin exams, Naruto has'nt hurt himself again trying to do another crazy jutsu has he."

"My my, arn't we the anxtious one." "They're fine, I just decided to give them a break from all the excitement thats been happening lately." "Hmmm, and to see just how Iruka manages to get his kicks sitting behind this desk all day." Kakashi said in his typically calm, assertive voice.

Grrr, "Just ignore Kakashi, he does'nt take this job as serious as I do", Iruka said with a hint of annoyance. Hmmm, "So I see you've come here to accept the mission that Tsunade sent you."

"Yeah sounds easy enough", Atsumichi chuckled.

"Are you sure you're up to it?", Kakashi asked. "I may not be your Sensei but it's been only three days since the latest Chinin exams, I would'nt want you to over exert yourself."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I may act foolish sometimes but I'm not careless." "I'm fine with this honest." Atsumichi stated.

"Well fine by me, Iruka, give the kid here the package he already knows the details." Kakashi said in the same mellow voice.

Iruka reached under the table and fiddled around a few seconds before handing Atsumichi the documents, which were placed inside a cylinder carrying case for safety. "Here you are, be careful out there Atsu, we don't know much about this village", said Iruka as Atsmichi recieved the package. "Here I won't need this anymore", Atsumichi said upon placing the documents into his satchel and afterword pulling out the envelope with the mission data in it and giving them to Iruka.

Atsumichi bowed his head, turned and began to walk from the building, when he reached the exit Kakashi spoke up. "I watched your fights in the Chunin exams along with Naruto and the rest of squad 7, very impressive." "But Iruka was right, when your out there be sure to watch your back, no one else will."

Atsumichi nodded in agreement and returned his gaze back to the exit and left as quietly as he had came.

As soon as Atsumichi left, Kakashi sighed and slouched into the back of his chair saying to himself in just above a whisper, "Good, because I have a feeling things are about to take an interesting change in pace."

Reaching over Kakashi tapped Iruka on the arm saying with eyes closed and a smile under his mask, "Well now that that's taken care of, how about some Ramen."


End file.
